Happy Endings
by addictedtomarbles
Summary: Journey's over, everyone's older and it's Sanzo's birthday. I think I got rid of all the spelling mistakes.


***Reposting***** I decided to get rid of the spelling mistakes in this because they are somewhat noticeable, well, to me anyway, and a couple of reviewers picked up on it. Sorry. Thank you for reviewing me though, they are such nice reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't ******************  
  
"Gojyo, are you ready yet?"  
  
"Improving on perfection takes time, Hakkai." Came the shout, before swearing was heard upstairs.  
  
The brunette climbed the stairs of their house and went into their bedroom. Gojyo was struggling uselessly with a hairbrush that was knotted uselessly around his hair. Hakkai came up behind him and, rested one hand on his shoulder whereas the other plucked the brush from Gojyo's hand. With several gentle pulls, Hakkai freed the brush with a smile.  
  
"I could have done it." He said, relaxing into the soft brushing.  
  
"You've become obsessive over your hair since you had it all cut off." Laughed Hakkai, brushing the red locks that fell just to Gojyo's shoulders and ran his fingers down Gojyo's cheek in a gentle caress. Gojyo gave a smirk and laid the brush down.  
  
"Well, you would too if you'd had that much cut off. I kinda miss it bouncing against my back." He stared at Hakkai's reflection and leaned into the caress. "Who actually organised this party?"  
  
"Goku actually." Replied Hakkai congenially. "He said Sanzo arrived back from his trip earlier than expected and suggested going out for a meal for Sanzo's birthday as a surprise."  
  
"A surprise, for that surly priest?! Thank the gods he doesn't carry that gun around permanently anymore." He smoothed back his hair and slung his battered brown jacket over his shoulders. Hakkai gave a smile and led the way back downstairs.  
  
"He doesn't really need to anymore. From Goku's last letter, Sanzo appears to have devoted much time to his martial arts training, apparently he's absolutely determined to beat Goku in a fight at some point."  
  
"Nothing like beating up fellow baldies." Said Gojyo pulling on his boots.  
  
Hakkai slid on his shoes and opened up a large black leather bag to rummage around inside. Gojyo spied the familiar action and the serious expression.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked suspiciously. "You told me no work today."  
  
"Yes, but I have to drop some things off; just an order at the herbalists. Mrs Ryu is in much pain with her back still." He said sadly, checking the list and pulling on his long dark green coat and picking up the present for Sanzo from its corner.  
  
Gojyo walked up behind him and squeezed his shoulders, dropping a soft kiss on his head.  
  
"You've convinced me. Hey, we might even be able to call into my work after the meal." He said cheerfully at Hakkai's smile and nod. "Lead on, Dr Cho."  
  
They went out of the door and as Gojyo locked it, Hakkai whistled for Hakuryu. The red-eyed dragon uncurled itself from its dozing spot on the sunny window ledge and flew to Hakkai's shoulder with a soft 'kyu' of welcome. It then leapt off and hovered in midair, ready to change.  
  
"Kyu?" it questioned. Hakkai gave a smile and beckoned the dragon back to his shoulder.  
  
"Not today, we're walking to the restaurant." He said, letting the dragon land on him shoulder and curl around his neck like a scarf.  
  
They walked through the small town, occasionally greeting the people they passed. Twelve years had passed since their return from the subjugation of Gyumoah and the townspeople knew them very well, not just from their jobs.  
  
Gojyo now helped run one the larger bars. The proximity to good beer, smokes and social company were always a must for him and he had taken to the job well. He had also proved and vital asset to the bar when fights started. Many fights had stopped as soon as jakujou was summoned and the fighters realised exactly who Gojyo was and what he could do.  
  
At first, he had been overwhelmed by offers of marriage and the streams of women who wanted to hurl themselves at him seemed endless. However, he had chosen to live with Hakkai, having remembered the comfortable routine they had had before their journey had started. This had swiftly progressed to the two men reassessing their part-time lover status and striking up a relationship, which almost the entire town recognised as exclusive.  
  
Hakkai had also settled in well. On finding the town's school in no need of teachers, and his knowledge of such subjects not up to his own high standards anymore, Hakkai had slipped into the role of assistant to one of the local doctors with ease. His quickly gained knowledge of first aid, medicines and gentle bedside manner from the years on the road quickly made him indispensable, not to mention his own healing powers. Upon the death of the elderly doctor, Hakkai had assumed the role soon after, becoming an accomplished and well-respected healer.  
  
He had also been the object of female attention when he had first arrived. Many protective mothers felt their daughters could make a good match in a man who was part of the group that subjugated the great demon king and was now a doctor, and he was pressed with marriage proposals. However, Hakkai had slowly fallen in love with Gojyo and the more suits that were pressed on him, the more rigidly he had stuck with his lover, even moving from their small apartment to set up a proper home together.  
  
At first Hakkai had got stick for his leanings from one particular group of drinkers whom Gojyo had ejected forcefully out of the bar several nights running for making disparaging remarks. Hakkai had been working late and had been followed on his rounds, finally being cornered in an alleyway. The group had expected a quick beating-up then leaving him there for Gojyo to find in the morning to teach the redhead a lesson. However, Hakkai had lost none of his fighting skills and promptly laid the five out, with only a black eye due to his sudden concern that Hakuryu stayed away from the fight. The drinker's embarrassments at being taken down easily by the local doctor then having that same doctor patch up their bruises and cuts the next day had killed all teasing instantly.  
  
Hakuryu had also remained with them, serving dual purposes as transport for the severely injured and family pet. Most of the time, it passed lazy days basking on its favourite window ledge making 'pi-pi' noises at passing children or following Hakkai around. However, in the last few years, it had become a messenger, taking Hakkai's letters off to the Kinzan temple in a small leather pouch and bringing back replies from Goku and less frequently, Sanzo.  
  
Hakuryu's last letter exchange had brought home Goku's delight at Sanzo's return. The priest had actually taken on temple duties and gone off on a trip somewhere; his return taking longer as he had decided to stop and pay his respects at the grave of his old master. However, his return had coincided with his birthday and Goku had suggested a meal out to Hakkai. Hakkai had been pleased about this and confirmed the date with his next letter, sending Hakuryu, who had returned quicker than normal with Goku's enthused affirmative.  
  
Hakkai stopped off at the herbalists, giving in his list of required ingredients while Gojyo stared at the glass bottles in curiosity, holding his cigarette away from anything flammable. Once finished there, Hakkai visibly relaxed and fell happily into Gojyo's stride, walking to the restaurant.  
  
"Goku's calligraphy has much improved." He said with a sly smile, knowing that Gojyo's own handwriting was akin to drunken spider being dropped in ink. The redhead grinned.  
  
"You still think of him as your pupil eh, sensei?" he joked, taking the healer's arm. Hakkai flushed.  
  
"More a little brother really." He said, petting a purring Hakuryu who was still nestling around his neck. "It will be nice to see him again. How long is it? Three years, four years?"  
  
"Just under four, I reckon." Answered Gojyo. "The last time was when that storm hit and someone sent to the temple for a monk to come and pray for the souls of the dead."  
  
Hakkai looked down, remembering his fear when an almighty storm had nearly brought a tree down on the bar where Gojyo worked. He also remembered working tirelessly for nearly thirty-six hours with the wounded, only stopping when Gojyo had dragged him away before he collapsed. That had also been the time when he had come home from doing another round to find nine children from the local orphanage at the house sat playing mah-jongg with Gojyo. That had involved playing happy families for a week until the orphanage was repaired.  
  
"I remember." His face became brighter. "Yes, they sent for a priest, just after you took in those orphans."  
  
"WE took in the orphans." Admonished Gojyo lightly reaching over to squeeze Hakkai's hand. "I still don't think they expected two faceless novices, Goku and the great Genjo Sanzo himself to come striding into town."  
  
Hakkai laughed.  
  
"Yes that was an amusing few days." He said smiling. "Especially the last night in the bar that frightened those poor novices senseless."  
  
"If Sanzo-sama wants to go one on one in a drinking competition against my barflies then he can feel free." Said Gojyo who leaned in close. "You can talk though, Dr Cho, drinking a good portion of the bar then monopolizing the karaoke all night with Goku. Didn't do a lot for your reputation as the 'serious one'."  
  
Hakkai gave a wicked grin.  
  
"Oh I think it did a lot for my reputation." He said slyly. "I had another marriage proposal a week later." Gojyo looked stunned and slung an arm across Hakkai's shoulders in a possessive manner.  
  
"That's enough of that kind of talk." He said and pointed out the building they were walking to. "That's it isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Hakkai squinted through his glasses at the two figures stood outside it. "And I do believe that's Goku and Sanzo."  
  
They started to pick up their pace and soon arrived in front of their two companions.  
  
"Almighty Sanzo-sama! What up saru?!" shouted Gojyo joyfully.  
  
"Who you calling saru, you damn kappa!" responded Goku in kind. "Hakkai!"  
  
"Goku! It's good to see you again and happy birthday, Sanzo." Said the brunette, embracing the boy. "It's good to see you."  
  
The monk stepped forwards and managed a very slight smile.  
  
"Goku dragged me out here before I had a chance to even sit down." He said, blowing out smoke from his cigarette. "I need a drink." and led the way into the restaurant without a backward glance.  
  
"Still the same." Said Gojyo ruffling Goku's unruly hair.  
  
"Of course." Said Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo had returned to the temple after the subjugation to report to the Sanbutsin, who of course already knew. He had then returned to the Kinzan temple and reluctantly assumed his duties, but taking after his old master and avoiding them frequently. He still smoked and drank, but could generally be trusted to carry out most of the duties and could often be found yelling at novices to sort themselves out rather than coming near him.  
  
Goku had presented a new problem. The boy had been terrified after the subjugation that he was going to be put back in the cave that he had run away briefly on the journey back. It had been Sanzo who had dragged him back; cursing a blue streak at his naivety and stupidity. Sanzo had then informed him that unless he really felt like running away or staying with Gojyo and Hakkai, Goku could stay at the temple. Goku had been delighted and vowed to behave much to Sanzo's sarcastic laughter.  
  
Strangely enough, the boy had acquitted himself well. Not being able to face becoming a monk, he had started training some of the younger novices in martial arts both with sticks and without. He had matured a lot over the last ten years, learning very quickly the different types of martial arts that calmed him down with their rigid discipline. Even Sanzo recognised his abilities, sparring with him three times a week. As much as the other monks had complained to each other about a heretic in their temple, they couldn't fault Goku when he strapped an empty pack to his back, took up an axe and left for the forest, returning hours later with a pack piled high with wood and several explosions from Sanzo had shut them up completely.  
  
The group were escorted to the table and Goku ordered the banquet and half the bar before anyone them had a chance to speak then folded his arms.  
  
"You've planned this haven't you, saru?" Said Gojyo. Goku nodded and Sanzo 'tch'ed. Hakkai smiled held out his parcel.  
  
"Happy birthday." He reiterated. "From me and Gojyo."  
  
Sanzo hesitantly took the long parcel and started to unwrap it, removing the stick within. He looked at it strangely.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Goku recognised it and took it out of his hands, standing back in the restaurant and spinning it once. The stick elongated and Goku held it ready.  
  
"Cool." He called, suddenly realising half the restaurant was wondering to run in terror.  
  
"Good, now I can fight you properly." Said Sanzo watching Goku spin the stick to normal size, and then taking it from him.  
  
The boy leapt back to the table as the drinks arrived, eagerly taking his own beer with the others. The four men then held a brief toast before each drinking down their drinks and awaited the food. Each was drinking in the reflection of the others and remarking on the changes from when they were driving across the country as younger men, having not really considered their group as getting older.  
  
Gojyo let out a drawn out chuckle.  
  
"We were gonna frame the two pictures of you at the bar and give them to you. The one of you drinking three bottles of spirits through three straws and the other of you asleep on the table with the twenty-odd shot glasses around give those to you, but we decided you'd prefer to have something to beat the shit out of the baldies with."  
  
"Shut up, kappa." Replied Sanzo half-heartedly. "I don't need help with that." He finished his beer and poured another, idly turning to chat with Hakkai.  
  
Gojyo laughed and leaned back in his chair, stretching languidly. At thirty-seven he was just as muscular as he always had been. He hadn't had his hair cut at all when he had returned to the town and it had steadily grown to swing past his waist, which Hakkai had taken sensual pleasure in brushing. However, Gojyo had grown tired of such long hair and had it chopped off only a month ago, back its length when he was twenty-two and it still held its burnished crimson colour. He had a few laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, and his arrogant swagger had become a relaxed stride. He grinned at the table as the food started to arrive and picked up his chopsticks.  
  
"Oh this looks good."  
  
Hakkai stopped chatting with Sanzo, gave a smile and picked up his own chopsticks, letting Hakuryu wind his way down onto the table and hunt though the dishes for food. His hair hadn't changed at all, but he had substituted his monocle for a pair of wire-framed glasses after, his left eye had started to strain. He wore them all the time now and with the laughter lines around his eyes and a sprinkling of grey hairs at his temples; he looked like a true academic. He had stayed physically fit also and had gained a little colour in his pale face now, thanks to a rewarding job, healthy diet and loving relationship. He tipped some of the meat in a fruit sauce into his bowl and leaned over.  
  
"This is really nice, Goku. Definitely a good choice." He said, eyes widening as more courses started to arrive and Goku requested a bigger dish for his food.  
  
Goku grinned widely as he loaded up his bowl. His genetic make-up ensured that he didn't grow up, or if he did, it was about a hundred times slower than anyone else. He appeared to have grown a little taller, his hair was still a riot of brown peaks and his bright golden eyes had become more aware and relaxed, yet still with the familiar excitement shooting through them. He had put away his armour and cape when he had arrived at the monastery and taken to wearing a pair of black linen trousers with a kimono top, proudly showing off the black belt holding the top together that proclaimed him as proficient in kendo amongst the other pursuits he had taken up since staying at the monastery. Although comically, he still wore the same brown boots he had worn on their journey.  
  
"It's great this place." Said Goku through a mouthful of food. "When I came back from getting all my belts, they gave me loads of free food!" Gojyo looked in wonder, remembering that Sanzo had said in one of the letters that Goku had quite simply selected several martial arts, trained himself up to suitable level then gone on a journey to get recognised, returning three weeks later with four black belts. He really had to hand it to the monkey's single mindedness. Sanzo gave a cynical laugh.  
  
"Silly saru, you practically frightened them into it. Turning up with nyoi- bou in one hand, a two samurai swords on your back and a bag full of souvenirs and a handful of wall scrolls." Said Sanzo eating his own meal and turned to Gojyo and Hakkai gesturing with his chopsticks. "Picture this, you're minding you own business when this kid bursts in wielding a huge stick in one hand and wall scrolls in the other, asking politely for food but asking you to hold his swords."  
  
Hakkai started laughing, knowing that Goku had then proceeded to frighten most of the townspeople as he had decided to visit Gojyo and Hakkai after his meal. He had strode down the main street wielding a wall- scroll and the samurai swords and several people had come running down to Hakkai and Gojyo who had been having a mock duel in the house using wooden spoons and spatulas. At the distress they had then stridden out with a ball of ki and jakujou drawn to face the 'mad swordsman who wants to kill us all!', realised who it was and promptly gathered the boy into a warm hug much to the shock of the crowds. The now-dubbed deadly-wall-scrolls-of- death now hung in their kitchen.  
  
"It was hilarious when you turned up at the bar mind you." Said Gojyo picking up his third beer of the evening. "You got smashed very quickly then started demanding that we fetch Sanzo so you could give him one of the swords and duel with him."  
  
Goku blushed a little, still very much in awe of his master but relaxed when Sanzo grimaced.  
  
"You turned up eventually." He said, reaching over for the rice.  
  
Sanzo had mellowed out these last few years and it was noticeable. The other monks who used to tease him now revered him, and now would say nothing about him bringing Goku back with him. Sanzo found that he could relax for the first time in years and found he didn't particularly mind being a Sanzo. He still wore his robes, although the crown was rarely seen and the two sutras rested one on top of the other on his shoulders. At thirty-eight, he was still just as skinny as he had ever been, with his violet eyes just as intense despite the lines. He, like Hakkai, needed his glasses most of the time now and wore them now, the familiar silver wire frames shining under the lights. In terms of appearance, he had changed the most out of all of them. He no longer walked like he had the weight of the world on him and looked taller for it. He had no grey in his glorious blond hair that had grown down to waist length and was held back in a thick tail. Most of all, he looked at peace with himself.  
  
Sanzo's change had come partly from a journey he had made soon after his arrival back at the temple. Leaving Goku to his own devices and blocking off all the monks tentative suggestions that he should stay, he left. He had journeyed out to his master's grave, despite still feeling physically exhausted from the subjugation, and spent several days in meditation, thinking over what he had spent his years doing and whether this had satisfied him, asking his master for guidance. Sanzo hadn't been told anything directly, but the sudden lifting of his mind and sense that Koumyo Sanzo was at peace had laid all his anxieties and guilt to rest. Upon his return he had said nothing about it to Goku but had added a postscript on his next letter to Hakkai, which had simply said: it is done.  
  
Hakkai put down his sticks, surveying the empty plates and Hakuryu who was acquainting himself with a leftover bowl of deep fried beef strips.  
  
"I can't eat anymore." He announced to the table. Gojyo had already rested his own chopsticks reverently on top of the bowl and started on another beer. Goku looked a little surprised and wolfed down the rest of the bowl of rice just as Sanzo laid down his own chopsticks.  
  
"Keep eating like that, saru, and you won't be able to do any fighting for the next week." He muttered. "What now?"  
  
Gojyo chased a droplet of sauce around his lips with his tongue.  
  
"Well, I can wangle open bar and for the birthday boy, we have several lovely young ladies.." He noted Sanzo's glare. "Who are only too willing.." A colder glare. "To serve you almost any kind of gut rot." He laughed, slinging on his jacket. Goku looked excited and put down his chopsticks.  
  
"Karaoke?" he asked hopefully, grabbing a fistful of cash from his trousers and handing it over to the waiter, wanting to go quickly. He flung on his new black cape that had been a say-anything-at-all-about-this-and-I-will- kill-you gift from Sanzo and strode off with Gojyo talking loudly about fighting techniques and how everyone thought Goku was underage.  
  
"Hold on." called Sanzo. "It's not a damn race." Hakkai raised himself up to go and Sanzo gave a cynical smile. "Will we be hearing the melodious tones of Dr Cho tonight?"  
  
Hakkai blushed and Hakuryu perched on his shoulder looking plump and sated.  
  
"You heard too?" he asked, already seeing Gojyo and Goku exit. Sanzo righted his robes, swung his ponytail back and pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"It's was difficult not to with Goku on backing vocals." He said, nodding to the owner before leaving with Hakkai. "So, how is it being a doctor?" he asked, sparking up another cigarette as soon as they left.  
  
"Strangely peaceful." Replied Hakkai congenially. "How's life back at the temple."  
  
"Damn peaceful." Answered Sanzo. "At least the saru doesn't meditate all the time, hearing nothing but chanting Buddhists pisses me off." He paused. "So you and Gojyo still.." He left the question hanging.  
  
"Yes." Answered Hakkai leading the way to the bar. "Is that okay?"  
  
Sanzo shrugged.  
  
"Am I supposed to object?" he asked. "I knew you were anyway long before we came back." He took in a draught of acrid smoke. "Some of those nights on the road were all too flaming obvious at times." He noted Hakkai's blush as they opened the door to the bar. "Still, makes for a happy ending."  
  
"Happy ending." Echoed Hakkai as he looked at his lover who was leading the crowd in raucous cheering as Goku came running over with the microphone.  
  
"Looks like you're up Hakkai." Smirked Sanzo. He suddenly spat out his cigarette as Goku thrust the microphone into his hand and dragged him, cursing a blue streak, up to the karaoke unit. Hakkai held onto Sanzo's present, waved his support and leaned against the doorframe until Gojyo dragged him over to watch Sanzo and Goku attempt a duet both holding bottles of a honey-coloured spirit that the locals brewed up. He sat down next to Gojyo who leaned over, handing him a bottle of the same liquor only with a straw and a small umbrella in it.  
  
"Good night?" asked Gojyo  
  
"Most definitely." He squinted through his spectacles. "Is it just me or is Sanzo actually laughing?" Gojyo looked at the stage where Sanzo was indeed laughing at Goku's failed attempts to hit high notes. The laugh was sharp and cold, unmistakably Sanzo's.  
  
"He is. Good gods!" Gojyo then slugged a mouthful of the liquor and slung an arm around Hakkai. "Did you even think this would happen after all that shit?"  
  
"What?" he asked, sliding the cocktail umbrella into Gojyo's hair and noticing Sanzo doing quite an effective air guitar.  
  
"That we'd all have a happy ending?" replied Gojyo. Hakkai leaned back.  
  
"I had a feeling."  
  
******* A/N: Once again, finished. Sorry for reposting but I hope I've got all the spelling mistakes this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me first time around. 


End file.
